


Standard Introduction

by Xyliandra



Series: Reigisa Week [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballroom Dancing, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliandra/pseuds/Xyliandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Nagisa’s partner sustains an injury that will keep her out of the competition circuit this season, he tries to convince high jumper Rei to join the Iwatobi Ballroom Dance Club. </p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://reigisaweek.tumblr.com">Reigisa Week</a>.</p>
<p>(This will eventually be integrated into a larger ballroom dance AU inspired by <a href="http://rosdottir.tumblr.com/post/60563589448">this lovely comic</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixpence/">
Sixpence.</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standard Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sixpence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixpence/gifts).



“Please stop following me,” Rei requested flatly, refusing to turn to face his stalker. “I told you I will not be joining your organization. I am already a member of the track team.” He heard the footsteps pick up pace behind him.

“But Rei-chan, you’d be so good at it,” the boy now beside him insisted.

“Please do not address me so casually Hazuki-kun.” He knew the annoyance was evident in his voice, but Nagisa didn’t seem to notice.

“Just come to one practice. I promise you’ll enjoy it.” Rei rolled his eyes.

“And why do you say that?”

“Because Rei-chan likes beautiful things. I can’t think of many things more beautiful or graceful than when Mako-chan leads Haru-chan across the floor. They’re _amazing_ Rei-chan.”

“Why are you insistent that I join your club? Would it not make more sense to recruit more female members?” Nagisa fidgeted with his backpack straps.

“Not really. Girls don’t really seem too interested in our type of dancing. Besides, I never get to follow anymore and I know you’ll be an excellent lead.” Rei’s steps stilled and he turned to Nagisa with a sigh.

“Why me? Why are you so insistent that I join? I have never danced before.”

“We can teach you-”

“If you can teach me, why can’t you teach someone else?’

“Because it has to be you!” Nagisa cried. Rei stared at him intently.

“Why does it have to be me?”

“Rei-chan is very focused on theories and techniques. Technique is a very important aspect of ballroom dancing. I know your dancing would be technically sound.” Rei looked over the boy, doubtful of his logic. “But the main reason is because you looked beautiful.”

“Huh?” Rei blinked at the shorter boy.

“Your jump looked really beautiful, Rei-chan!” Rei felt his cheeks heat up. He adjusted his glasses, hoping to hide the blush.

“Well I was just following-”

“Theories, right? That’s not something everybody can do. That’s why you’d be such a great dancer. I want you to use your theory and calculation to look good dancing. Your technique would be unmatched! It would be _beautiful_ Rei.”

Rei turned from Nagisa and considered his words. Could he really achieve beauty and accelerate through the ranks through calculation and theory? His coach had made his opinions clear, but Nagisa said that ballroom dance was different…

He cleared his throat and corrected his posture. “Alright.”

“Alright?” Nagisa repeated softly, hope creeping into his voice. Rei glanced at Nagisa over his shoulder.  
“I will come to a practice and watch Mako-chan-san and Haru-chan-san dance.”  Nagisa’s face broke into a brilliant smile.

“You mean it Rei-chan?” he asked, breathless with excitement, magenta eyes shining. Rei nodded once.

“Practice begins promptly after school, correct?” Nagisa nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes! On the stage.”

“I shall see you then Hazuki-kun.”

Rei could feel Nagisa’s eyes on him as he walked off towards the school. He couldn’t see the other boy’s face, but he was fairly certain Nagisa wore an awed smile that one might classify as beautiful.


End file.
